shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)
Profile: Identity: Her True Name is Pyrrha Nikos Appearance: Physical Appearance: Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Clothing: As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, which was later emulated by Jaune Arc. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of the female cast, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Personality: Pyrrha was a very professionally-capable, friendly, righteous yet relaxed and selfless person. She was a composed and collected individual who, despite being a celebrity, was modest and patient around other people, making her very sociable. Additionally, she tended to be quite formal. In addition to her impressive range of combat abilities, she was a quick thinker, knowing her limits and assessing her opponents before acting. Pyrrha took her studies and relationships equally seriously, making her a bit stubborn and emotionally sensitive. This came from her loyalty toward her friends as well as her good intent. She was willing to keep secrets and help friends in need. She quickly became good friends with her teammates, especially Jaune, and got along with the rest of Team RWBY, often having conversations during lunches and sharing a similar schedule during classes. However, she felt that she struggled to make friends as everyone saw her celebrity status before considering her personal self. Her limited experience with people led her to apologize even when helping them. Pyrrha's righteousness willed her to take risks for the greater good and always concern herself with the ethics of making decisions, such as volunteering to be the next Fall Maiden. She was willing to become the Fall Maiden despite the risks to her well-being and concerns over the scruples of the transfer process. For most of her life, Pyrrha believed she was destined to be a great Huntress, one that would protect the world, and strived for this goal no matter what she could lose. Pyrrha was selfless to a fault - one of the traits that harmed her most. Pyrrha's selfless nature, combined with her beliefs of carrying out her duties as a huntress made it difficult, if not outright impossible, for her to make decisions for herself out of fear of letting down those who have placed their faith in her. Regardless of the potential dangers of taking such powers through unorthodox means, she was not fazed by it as much as the idea of losing Jaune and her friends. ----------- Content From RWBY Fandom Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance - Rank B (Normally a Warrior like her will have low magic resistance but due to Aura and Semblances power which is pretty much equal to magic, she has higher magic resistance than normal) # Abilities: How Character Fights: Combat Style: Pyrrha was able to throw the javelin form of Miló with extreme precision, being able to hit Jaune's hood over a long distance as he was falling. It was at this point when she first demonstrates proficiency in javelin usage, as she was shown to have a perfect stance, with the javelin lining up exactly with her free hand and using her thumb as a reference point. She was also extremely adept at using Akoúo̱ as an offensive weapon, a skill that was exemplified when she used her shield to sever the damaged joint of the Death Stalker's stinger, with the shield ricocheting off of a pillar behind it and returning to her. However, this feat was likely aided by her Semblance. However, during her battle with Cinder, she was able to throw her shield with enough accuracy to strike and shatter an arrow mid-air without her Semblance, as her Aura had already been depleted. Pyrrha also demonstrated incredible skill in switching her back and forth between weapons, with quick succession, delivering rapid attacks, and being able to counter others at once, such as with Team CRDL, whom she all defeated alone, despite being outnumbered. Pyrrha was capable of using her weapon's bladed form to even deflect bullets, as done against Dove Bronzewing's sword. She showed to even have a high amount of skill in unarmed combat, using several kicks to knock Cardin Winchester and his team back several times, even using her hands at brief moments. Powers: # Polarity Semblance (Pyrrha's unique power that allows Pyrrha to control magnestism. ) # Aura (A natural power from her world. It grants defense, boost power even through weapons, capability of sensing, unlock aura and climate protection) # Misc: Equipment: Milo and Akouo: Though Miló functioned as a javelin, said form resembles the classic Greek non-thrown dory, of hoplite fame, while its sword form was a xiphos, a double-edged short sword. Its rifle form resembled a WWII-era M1 Garand. In javelin form, the rifle barrel would become part of the body and Pyrrha could use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed and power. The rifle form appeared to have a scope functionality, despite only being equipped with an iron sight, seeing as Pyrrha used this to spot Jaune Arc before he crashed in "The First Step, Pt.2". Additionally, Pyrrha used a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) called Akoúo̱ that she carried on her left arm, wielding Miló in her right. She used to place it on her back when using Miló's rifle and javelin modes. Akoúo̱ also had a razor-sharp edge and could be used as a thrown weapon, like a large discus. During "Players and Pieces", Pyrrha appeared to be able to judge these throws well enough to ensure that her shield returned to her upon its rebound, although this could have also have been achieved by a use of her Semblance. The shield also seemed to be highly durable and withstood massive concussive force, having broken through several trees consecutively in the Emerald Forest, withstood the attack of a Death Stalker's claw and effectively functioned as a launch surface to amplify Nora Valkyrie's jump-attack, while also protecting Pyrrha from a contact shot with one of Magnhild's grenades. It also withstood a continuous beam of plasma fired by Cinder, whereas Miló was later destroyed through heat contact. Noble Phantasm: # Aspiring Maiden # The Untouchable Warrior # Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # She is capable of being in 3 different classes which shows how good she is. A Lancer as her combat revolves around the usage of a spear, a Caster due to her Semblance but as she prefers to showcase it often, the fame of her Semblance is not very high making it difficulty for her to be Caster and a Shielder due to her Noble Phantasm and usage of her shield. # Quotes: Category:Fate: Lancer